Tease
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: Sebastian always teases Ciel, and Ciel is quite sick of it. What will happen when Ciel will try to tease his butler back? BoyxBoy, yaoi, hints of sex, so if you don't like it, turn around NOW. And I also don't own Kuroshitsuji.


**Tease**

Ciel decided he have had enough of Sebastian's teasing. If the servant always annoyed the master, why couldn't it work vice-versa? In fact, it **should've **working vice-versa. Ciel smirked quietly to himself as he licked the remaining frosting away from the fork. The energy that the rich cake he just finished possessed was quickly approaching to his brain, giving the boy a perfect plan.

_~The Next Day~_

Sebastian was on his way to the master's study. He wondered what his master could want at this time of day. Probably another cake accompanied by some kind of fancy tea. Seriously, if the contract wouldn't have to end his master's life earlier, the brat would die from diabetes.

Sebastian recalled the events from yesterday. Oh, man, how much he loved teasing the boy! The poor being would squirm and try not to blush under the teasing, but well calculated touches of the butler as the last dressed and bathed the earl. After all, even demons, may they be one hell of butlers, needed something to keep them entertained.

After the usual knock and the bored "come in" answer, Sebastian entered the study. The question "You called, young master?" froze in his throat.

The sight that greeted him was the young master's ass in ultra-short shorts. All Ciel did was looking out of the window, but he made sure he completely bended his body over the windowsill. "Ah, Sebastian, I see you're here." The young master turned around, leaning on the same windowsill, but now one of his legs rested on the wall right under the window.

Sebastian would never ever admit it, but Ciel reminded him of the prostitutes that leaned in the same way on the walls of London. But unlike those broken dolls who stared at him with slutty lust as he walked by them Ciel looked absolutely stunning in those shorts and simple white dress shirt which was partly unbuttoned. When Sebastian's hungry eyes came to rest over the features of the young master (After traveling all the way up from the bare feet, of course) he met there a half-lidded eye and a teasing smirk.

The demon immediately understood the intentions of his master. So, his little lord wanted to play, eh? Silly, silly master, he actually thinks he can win. Well, Sebastian is very skilled in that kind of things. This is a game for two, after all.

Ciel tilted his head to the side so the ivory skin of his neck was exposed even more to the stunned butler. His eyes expressed something between victory and waiting. Only then Sebastian's blown-away mind finally understood his little contractor waited for an answer. He wants it? He'll get it. In the moment Ciel was about to leave a nasty comments about his butler's behavior the demon already had him pinned between the wall and himself.

Ciel never expected this reaction. All he wanted to do was teasing his butler about not completing his duties in a proper way, but what he got instead was a very horny demon. He blushed bright read and tried to keep his cool.

Sebastian latched his mouth at Ciel's neck, biting down gently. Ciel squirmed and made an attempt to push Sebastian away. In response the demon pinned Ciel's hands to the wall with only one of his, still running his mouth over the boy's neck, licking and sucking occasionally.

"Sebastian, stop!" the earl protested, trying to hold himself from moaning. Damn, Sebastian's mouth just felt too good. Sebastian didn't stop. The master tried again "Sebastian, this is an order, stop!" The butler took his time with answering. He slowly unattached his mouth from the boy's throat and moved his face so he and Ciel were on the same eye level. He licked his lips, making the boy blush even more than he already did.

"I don't think so" The sly demon replied. Ciel paled. "Are you trying to break the contract?!" He asked in horror as his heart clenched.

-"Not at all, my lord." The butler calmed the boy down, running a single finger from Ciel's jaw until it rested on the boy's chin. He proceeded to tilt the boy's chin up and to kiss him softly. He separated their lips, and still there wasn't a single centimeter in between them. "What kind of butler I would be if I can't analyze my master's wishes? And as I look at you, your body is almost yelling at me to continue." The butler motioned to Ciel's shorts that got 'mystically' tighter. The demon went back to Ciel's collarbone he was currently nibbling on, without leaving any time for the boy to respond.

"Seriously, Sebastian, stop."

-"No."

-"This is an order! Stop already!"

-"You don't mean it, my lord."

-"Mmffhhh…Fuahhh…Don't kiss me!"

-"My lord, if you really wanted something ordinary you wouldn't dress this way."

-"Nnngghh…Stop~ I was just trying on some new clothes, you pervert! Ah!"

-"Don't lie to me, young master. Is what I'm doing is for your liking?"

-"No~~~"

-"Oh, really? Very well then, and what if I touch here?"

-"Ahh~! Se-Sebastian!"

-"I see."

-"Wh-What are you doing?!"

-"Just what your body wants me to do, my lord."

-"Leave my clothes on, dammit! Nngh~ Sebastian!"

-"You don't mean this as well."

-"D-Don't lick me here! Stop or I'll… Ah~!"

-"Mmmhhmmmm."

-"S-S-Sebastian!"

-"Now then, that was fast. Shall we continue?"

-"Yes…"

-"Oh, please forgive me, young master, but I got the impression you wanted me to stop, didn't you?"

-"Bastard. Continue. Now."

-"Tsk, tsk, tsk, young master. You should really start choosing carefully the words you speak, or I'm afraid we won't able to continue."

-"What?! No! Continue this instant!"

-"And why should I?"

-"B-Because I need more…"

-"But I have urgent duties to attend. And as I see it, we should stop right here."

-"This is an order, continue at once!"

-"Yes, my lord. So you do like what I'm doing, aren't you?"

-"Hnn~ Stop talking."

-"Yes, my lord."

-"Err…Sebastian? Why am I lying on the desk? AHH! That hurt you bastard! Hmm~ you could at least prepare or warn me!"

-"But you told me stop talking, my lord. Besides, as much as I'd like that, we don't have the whole time in the universe."

-"Ah~ I-I hate you, b-bastard."

-"But I'm hmm~ your bastard, young master. And if you did, ah~ you wouldn't let me hnn…touch you this way. You have to admit it, young master."

-"N-No, I won't say it….Huh? Where are you going?"

-"I'm not getting back in until you say you love me, young master, because you do. I know you do."

-"What?! S-Sebastian! Hah~ s-s-stop teasing me! Get in me! Now!"

-"I'm not going to repeat myself, young master. Let me just point out: I have a very strong self-control, and in this particular moment your orders won't affect anything."

-"Ugh, f-fine. I l-lo-like you."

-"Try again."

-"I-I…love y-you…Happy now?!"

-"Oh, but I am. And please remember: practice makes perfect."

-"Hmmmm…Sebastiannn~"

-"Yes, young master?"

-"Ciel. When we're alone like this hah~ call m-me Ciel."

-"Of course, hm~ Ciel."

-"Hah, S-Sebastian, I'm close."

-"Me too, Ciel."

-"S-S-SEBASTIAN!"

-"Hnn~Ciel…"

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

As Sebastian gathered his and his master's clothing and put them back on he asked "Now, now, Ciel was it all that bad?"

-"N-No." the boy answered sheepishly.

A few moments after silence followed, interrupted only by the rustling of clothes.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

-"Yes, Ciel?"

-"I-I love you."

-"Why, thank you, love. You know, when you say it you sound really adorable."

The boy blushed again and turned away in embarrassment. A chuckle came from behind and in the next moment he was wrapped in Sebastian's embrace. "I love you too, Ciel." the butler said before pressing a kiss into the boy's hair. The last didn't turn around, but the demon knew his features softened, and probably his heart melted.

-"Oh, and Ciel? Just one more thing."

The boy turned around with curiosity dancing in his eyes. The demon leaned down so his mouth was exactly by Ciel's ear and he whispered "Never, EVER, try to tease me."


End file.
